Prisoner
by wellhaithar
Summary: An order miner is taken prisoner by the chaos empire. Will he survive?


How long have I been here? Where have they taken me? I can't see. I can only feel hunger and thirst. When was the last time food or drink was in my mouth? I am hanging from my hands. I have shackles on my feet. Did they take my clothes? These feel like burlap.

Ugh, I have to get my mind straight. I'm starting from the beginning.

I was mining for Order. It was a nice job. The location was dangerous though. I was mining in No Man's Land. Although, I did choose to mine there. There were vast riches such as gold, silver, gems and underground ruins. I got paid twenty times what the average miner was paid. It helped that I barely had to share any of these riches. The only other people working there were two middle-aged men I barely knew. They smelt of alcohol and looked like they were drunk half the time. The supervisor was a Magikill that slept through half the day. I can't blame him, he must be at least a hundred years old. His sleeping also let me smuggle some rough rubies or sapphires out of the mine.

Back home, I was living the good life. In my off time I bought and drank some excellent wines. I wore fancy clothes that made other miners, and even soldiers jealous. I had my own little palace. I had my own master bedroom with a king-sized bed and a rug that took up half the room. The kitchen was filled with exotic spices and herbs that were imported from halfway across the world.

One day, when I left work, I think I took a wrong turn. There was a skeleton under a dead tree. I've never seen skeletons, let alone bodies around the mine. I went near it.

It jumped up and cast some kind of spell on me. I started to walk towards it faster and I couldn't remember anything after that. I then found myself here for the first time.

Ah yes, now I know what happened. It was a Marrowkai. I have heard of them. They are Chaos's spell casters. I heard about them. About a day before I saw that skeleton, I heard the Magikill mumbling about how Order hasn't sent any more guards here and how Chaos was going to attack any second since we enslaved a giant.

The guard was a Juggerknight. The tales I heard about their cruelty are true. He only gave us food because some Marrowkai wanted us alive. Even then, he only gave us crumbs. He dropped them all over our faces, we had to lick them off our faces with our tongues. Every other day he would drip water on our foreheads, and it would trickle down our faces. It was the only water we got.

I don't know how long I have been here. I had a diamond in my pants pocket. They took off my pants and I think I am wearing burlap. But I can't see that well. There is dust floating in the darkness and the only light is from the doorway at the other end of the hall. Why am I the farthest from the door?

Wait, I hear bones rattling. It's the Marrowkai. He's approaching my cell. The Juggerknight is taking me off the wall! But, where are they taking me? Wait, what's he doing with his axe? Wait, he's going to hit me with it!

Where am I now? Am I dead? No wait, this is outside. I can see the sun! All my bindings are gone! I'm free. I can see Order over there. I have some strange staffs in my hands though. They're about the length of my forearm. Wait, there's some Chaos soldiers running past me. Am I a ghost then? Or am I in a dream?

I hit myself in the arm with one of the staffs. It hurt, so this is real-life! Why are Chaos soldiers ignoring me though? They must have something else they need to do. It looks like Order is going through Chaos lands.

Well, that must mean Order is putting a stop to Chaos. I must not be a high priority since I am a single person. I must help Order with these staffs or my fists.

I ran towards the swordwrath. They had just finished killing a Juggerknight. They saw me and I saw them. I was smiling for the first time in a long time. I could go home. I could escape! The swordwrath have a look of terror on their faces. Why are they running from me? I ran faster, determined to catch up.

Then, as I was about two or three paces away from them, I heard a hissing. I looked at the staffs. They weren't staffs.

They were dynamite sticks.


End file.
